Express the decimal as a percent. $0.308$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.308 = \dfrac{30.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.308} = 30.8\%$ $30.8$ per hundred = $30.8$ per cent = $30.8$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.